thecommunitystalefandomcom-20200215-history
Nikolai Potter
***THIS ARTICLE IS NON-CANON TO THE STORY IN ANY WAY. Yes,we know it is badly written. If anything, we're just keeping this around to meme it and poke fun at it because that's what this story does.*** Nikolai Radcliffe Potter was orphaned at a young age, leaving him in the custody of his two abusive relatives until discovering the wizarding world, resulting in him attending the Hogwarts School of Magical Memers And M'Ladies. Years later he would help create a dark group known as The Legion, but would later cut ties after helping a man named Ignacio found The Community. Throughout the years, Nikolai would play a role in many of the events that transpired throughout its history, even becoming CEO of The Community Corporation at one point. Biography The Memer Who Lived Nikolai Radcliffe Potter is the only child to be born to and raised by Lillian and James Potter (both members of the secret wizarding order called The Knights of Some Fiery Bird Who is Pure And All About Reincarnation Lol) until one night when he was a year and 3 months old, the Dark Lord Voldemort (Tom Riddle) had been told the secret of The Potters by a huge fucking piece of shit of a snake fake cunt called Babushka Pettigrew (whom was deeply trusted by James Potter and thought as an important friend) and killed his parents but being unable to kill the boy himself, resulting in Voldemort being thwarted out by Nikolai and his powers diminshed (leaving the Dark Lord to hide In Albania and plan out his comeback). Wow, how the fuck it has come to do that he roasted his parents to death, but get fucked by the baby Nikolai? Well, shit that doesn't make any damn sense, but of course Nikolai was protected by his mother's magical love or some mystical shit, okay I think I'm done with this shit. The price Nikolai had to pay after losing his parents is left to be raised by his abusive adoptive parents Uncle Vernonce and Aunt Tuna and live with them for eleven years until he finally found the wizarding world where he belongs to, and attended Hogwarts School of Magical Memers And M'Ladies. The horrific abusive he received from his adoptive parents drove him to the point where he wanted to become great, thus getting sorted into the Slytherin house for his ambition, resourcefulness and cunningness (and later co-forming a brutal organization The Legion in 2015 June 25th, which started out as a gang of teenagers who dealt drugs.) Nikolai became famous as a baby for defeating Voldemort, thus gaining him lots of fans (even a club of hot witches). He defeated Lord Voldemort with the help of his adventures throughout his Hogwarts years and in his journey to destroy the last few remaining horcruxes with the help of his trio best friends, and the death of Voldemort's pet snake on the hands of Neville Shortbottom after the events where he learned he was the Chosen One by a prophecy told by some crazy destinty-telling witch. NIKOLAI'S DARK PAST: For his thirst to prove himself to be great he co-founded a secret gang (which later became the second best franchsie called The Legion) with a girl named Darla Luca (who would later became his first lover to be the greatest, and ex after he changed his ways during the birth of The Community after being bailed out from prison by Ignacio) met on his way back home when she was mugging a mother with her child and he helped her. The Legion consisted of non-magical memers and enhanced super-soldiers. In his post Legion-days, Nikolai founded the second half of The Legion (including its system on child kidnapping 'but not doing any sexual shit to them 'cause The Legion ain't 'bout that shit', prostitutions, enslavement and human trafficking later on The Legion's adult life.) He ran on operations to rob banks and stores, invade people's homes. One of the worst things he enjoyed doing was to rob charities and kill homeless people, even blow up retirement homes. NIKOLAI'S RELATIONSHIP WITH DARLA LUCA Both Nikolai and Darla Luca had feelings for each other as their chemistry slowly grew after the beginning of The Legion, their first kiss happened after he rescued her from being held hostage for ransom by a gang called (who later became The Legion's first allies) Kool Kidz Klub. He shared his secret world of magic with her. They had sex on many occasions, and one resulted in an accidental male heir that was mutually thrown into orphanage afterwards. On May 23th 2020 Nikolai proposed to her and Darla accepted it, becoming both engaged. Three weeks later of planning their wedding; Nikolai and Darla Luca finally married, having twin daughter and son afterwards. EXTRA DETAILS ON HIS POST-THE COMMUNITY AND AFTER HIS CORRUPTED PERSONALITY WAS DIMINSHED In December 25th 2021, The Legion went on another great raid as a Christmas gift for themselves and Nik finally got arrested after a mistake (which later turned out to be fortunate for him) by the police and sent to prison, almost three months later Ignacio paid the prison for Nikolai to be bailed out because he found Nikolai intriguing and needed someone of his talent. Nikolai suggested that there should be memes, thus becoming one of the early members and few founders of The Community. During the beginning of The Community and his fresh life Nikolai's corruption slowly deterioated and changed his ways, cutting ties with The Legion and his marriage (feelings too) with Darla Luca. After being sent on a mission to take down one of The Legion's places of operation; he was kidnapped and they dosed him with the Retardotopsistit drug for his betrayal and was rescued by some of The Community's soldiers. One day his dark past will come to haunt him....... MORE TO COMEME.